breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Cat's in the Bag...
g... |image = BB_102_S.jpg |season = 1 |episode = 2 |airdate = January 27, 2008 |runtime = 48 minutes |writer = Vince Gilligan |director = Adam Bernstein |previous = |next = |synopsis = Walt and Jesse attempt to tie up loose ends. The desperate situation gets more complicated with the flip of a coin. Walt's wife, Skyler, becomes suspicious of Walt's strange behavior. |viewers = 1.49 million }} "Cat's In The Bag..." is the second episode of the first season of Breaking Bad ''and the second episode overall. Summary Teaser Walter White finishes having sex with his wife (starting off from where the last episode ends) and gets up to wash up in the bathroom. He looks at himself in the mirror. Twelve hours before, a Native American man tows their RV from a ditch, a pants-less Walt and a black-eyed Jesse Pinkman thank him profusely and hand him a wad of cash. As Walt attempts to get the RV started, they argue, with Jesse's reluctance, to park the RV at Jesse's house and part ways for the time being. We see that Walt's gas mask is being forgotten, still behind a rock at the crash site. They agree that this partnership will end as soon as they deal with the bodies of Emilio Koyama and Krazy-8 lying in the back. As Walt turns the key in the ignition, finally getting the engine to turn over, a sound alerts them to the fact that one of the "dead" men isn't dead. Act I The following morning, Walt wakes up in the middle of the floor of his bathroom naked. He joins his family for breakfast but is later interrupted by Jesse calling and impersonating a telemarketer in an attempt to subtly inform Walt that he still has to help him with dealing with Krazy-8 and disposing of Emilio's body. During the phone conversation, Walt pretends that he's dealing with a sales pitch while simultaneously telling Jesse that he can't help him until after work. After Walt leaves for school, Skyler attemps to trace the call and hears a profane voicemail message, revealing that the caller is not a telemarketer. At school, Walt hallucinates that a student says "murder" instead of "midterm" during a lesson before he rushes off to raid the chemistry supply closet for hydrofluoric acid. Meanwhile, Jesse hears more noise coming from the RV. When he looks out his window, he's stunned to see the RV door wide open and Krazy-8 nowhere to be found. On the way to Jesse's house after work, Walt encounters a burned, weak and wheezing Krazy-8 stumbling down the middle of the road. Walt waves him toward the car, but the dealer recognizes his voice and tries to escape, only to run directly into a tree, knocking himself cold. Walt throws the unconscious drug dealer into his car. Act II Back at the White residence, Skyler searches on the web to track down a name and address for the phone number she traced that morning. Finding Jesse's name she searches further and lands on his "MyShout" page which contains a profanity-filled, inappropriate profile akin to that of a street thug's. Walt brings the unconscious Krazy-8 back to Jesse's house, where they put him in the basement and secure him to a pole with a bicycle lock around his neck. The two then argue about what to do next. Their first priority is to dispose of Emilio's body and destroy the evidence. Walt suggests that they do so using hydrofluoric acid to break down the corpse. Walt and Jesse also decide that they have to kill Krazy-8. They toss a coin to see who will do what. Jesse wins the toss and chooses to dispose of the body so it falls upon Walt to kill Krazy-8. Walt instructs Jesse to buy a specific plastic bin so he can properly decompose the body, but Jesse can't find one that's big enough. Act III At the house, Walt considers suffocating Krazy-8, but ends up serving him a sandwich and providing makeshift toiletries instead. In order to relieve his stress, Walt smokes Jesse's marijuana. Jesse returns home and asks Walt how the murder went. Walt promises to take care of Krazy-8 tomorrow, then leaves to meet Skyler at a prenatal checkup. Walt meets Skyler at the doctor's office, for her sonogram. After they learn that they're expecting a girl, Skyler confronts Walt about Jesse. Walt, in an attempt to hide the truth, falsely confesses that Jesse is his pot dealer. Act IV Walt struggles to keep his secrets in check at work. Back at the house, Jesse ingests more narcotics then goes to retrieve Emilio from the RV. As he drags the body across the driveway, Skyler appears at his front gate. Jesse positions himself so that she can't see the body. Skyler tells Jesse that her brother-in-law is a DEA agent and that this is his one and only warning to stop selling Walt marijuana. As she leaves the premises, she advises him to consider a career change. Jesse finally gets Emilio's body into the house and hauls him up to the second floor bathroom. There he deposits the body in the bathtub. Pulling on a gas mask, he pours acid over Emilio. Walt returns to the house to find Jesse, again smoking meth. Jesse informs Walt of Skyler's visit and how he has taken care of Emilio by starting the dissolution process in his bathtub instead, without having to buy a "stupid plastic container." In horror, Walt hurries into the hallway beneath the upstairs bathroom. Sizzling liquid can be seen seeping from the ceiling onto the floor. Suddenly, the ceiling collapses followed by a cascade of bloody offal, presumably a mixture of the hydrofluoric acid and Emilio's half broken-down remains. Walt turns to Jesse and informs him that he asked Jesse to buy that "stupid plastic container" because hydrofluoric acid will not eat through plastic, but it will dissolve wood, metal, glass, and ceramic as well as flesh. Stunned, Jesse looks on in horror and regret. Out in the desert, two Native American children kick a ball around when one of them notices something behind a rock, picks up Walt's discarded gas mask and puts it on her head. Official Photos Cat's in the Bag 02.jpg Cat's in the Bag 01.jpg Ep2_02BBad-EP101_102-LJ-0530A9FD-r.jpg Ep2_03-BBad-EP101_102-LJ-0564BC1C-r.jpg Ep2_04BBad-EP101_102-LJ-0335515A-r.jpg Ep2_06-BBad-EP101_102-LJ-0595DC0C-r.jpg CatsInTheBag.jpg Cat's in the Bag 03.jpg Ep2_09.jpg Cat's in the Bag 04.jpg Trivia * The title is a reference to the phrase "cat is out of the bag", meaning a secret has been disclosed. * Jesse's phone number has a 505 area code, the regular code for Albuquerque phone numbers. * Jesse's home address is visible on his web profile: 9809 Margo Street. * The guns wielded by Krazy-8 and Emilio were also dissolved along with Emilio's body. * Jesse is seen watching ''The Three Stooges ''on TV while he was smoking a marijuana bong. Moe Howard had lung cancer just like Walt and died from it (although Moe was a heavy smoker, Walt isn't). * The chemical decomposition of Emilio's body was tested on a special episode of ''Mythbusters, which guest-starred Vince Gilligan and Aaron Paul. The Mythbusters team immersed samples of ceramic, wood, plaster, metal, and raw pork (to simulate human flesh) in hydrofluoric acid, and declared the myth "busted"; while the acid quickly broke down the ceramic and the plaster, the other samples showed only mild corrosion, even after eight hours' immersion. The team also concluded that sulfuric acid, in conjunction with another chemical that accelerates the reaction, is the substance that Walt and Jesse should have used. *'Goof:' Despite Krazy-8 offering Walt his money in sealed plastic bag in , it is now in a brown paper bag which caused it to get wet from the spilled chemicals in the RV although the money getting wet explains why Walt removed it from a dryer at the end of "Pilot." Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bryan Cranston as Walter White * Anna Gunn as Skyler White * Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman * Dean Norris as Hank Schrader (credit only) * Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader (credit only) * RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring *Max Arciniega as Krazy-8 |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring *John Koyama as Emilio *Shane Marinson as Ob-Gyn *Jason Byrd as Ben *Anthony Wamego as Backhoe Operator Filming Locations * The tree Krazy-8 runs into is 1 block down from the location used as Jesse's home, located at 16th and Silver Ave in Oxnard Park. Krazy-8 is actually running toward Pinkmans house. * Jesse's house is located at 322 16th street in real life. Featured Music *'"You're Movin' Me"' by Clyde McPhatter (playing in Walt's car as he drives to Jesse's) *'"The Bike Lock"' by Dave Porter (as Jesse fetches the bike lock from his garage) *'"Keep Ballin'"' by Trump (playing on Jesse's MyShout page) *'"Unknown Track #4"' by Unknown Artist (in the background while Jesse is at the hardware store) *'"Nine Years"' by Ticklah (while Walter smokes pot) *'"The Hole"' by Glenn Phillips (at the end of the episode when the kids find the gas mask) Memorable Quotes de:Die Katze ist im Sack... es:Cat's in the Bag... Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Breaking Bad episodes